Where I Belong
by Nahrali
Summary: One night. One Soul Reaper. One human. One Hollow. One night changed everything... Trust me, it's not what you think. DISCLAIMER: Kubosan owns Bleach. Whatever you don't recognize from his work...that's mine.


Hello there! Thank you for taking the time to read this.

I am posting this story as a sort of birthday present to myself (although my actual birthday was a week ago). I hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, but even if you don't I'm still going to keep posting!

Also, you'll notice as you read this that I have attempted to use Japanese honorifics. Seeing as that I don't speak Japanese, I'm probably not using them correctly, but I like the effect they give and I don't think Urahara's dialogue would have turned out so well without them.

_**Another Life, Another Story**_

I am Kazuki Nishio, a Soul Reaper, a Shinigami of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies. In Thirteenth Company, I hold the position of fourth seat.

To be perfectly honest, I have been a Shinigami for so long that I no longer remember anything of my former existence before coming to Soul Society.

I graduated in the top of my class at the academy and was given a reasonable position in Eleventh Company under it's previous captain; however, it was soon easily apparent that Eleventh Company was not the best suited to my talents.

For quite some time I was shuffled from one Company to another, spending various amounts of time in each. I've, at some point in time, been a member of almost all of the thirteen Companies. I believe that First and Fourth are the only Companies in whose ranks I have never been counted, yet still nothing seemed to fit.

And then, one day I received a most unexpected summons...

* * *

"Captain Urahara...? You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Nishio-kun, please, have a seat."

I complied and seated myself on the wooden floor before this enigmatic figure. Never before had I been in such close proximity to the founder of the department of research and development. It was...rather intimidating.

"I have a proposition for you, Nishio-kun."

"For _me_, sir?"

He nodded. "I've had my eye on you for some time now...Nine Companies in twenty-six years. This is your fourteenth time switching, isn't it? Gave a few a second chance, I see."

"Yes sir." I began to wonder where exactly he was taking this.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point -- I think you could be exactly what I've been looking for. I would like to nominate you for Assistant Captain of Twelfth Company."

I froze, gawking open-mouthed at the Captain. Realizing how rude I was being, I shook myself in an attempt to clear my head. "I--I'm sorry, sir, I must have misheard you. I thought you just said you wanted to nominate me to be your Assistant Captain."

"I did."

I laughed nervously. "This is a joke, right? You can't be serious."

"I am completely serious."

Completely forgetting my position, I rose to my knees. This was too much! "You can't _really _want me as your second-in-command. I haven't been able to stay in one Company for much more than a year! I have not yet been able to hear my zanpaku-tou tell me it's name! What Assistant Captain doesn't know their own zanpaku-tou's name?!"

Captain Urahara seemed to be amused by my outburst. "Yes, you are a bit behind, but that's understandable, what with your being moved around so much." I had heard that he could be a bit eccentric at times, but this was far beyond anything I had imagined. "Of course, I _will_ have to test you first, to be sure you possess the right qualities, but I have faith in you -- I'm sure I won't be dissappointed."

I sank back to the floor, unable to comprehend what I had heard. How could he be so confident...? It's not like I was all that spectacular. The only reason that so much of the Seireitei had even heard my name was because I seemed to be so difficult to place. Otherwise, I'd have just been another face in the crowd.

Of course, I was delighted to be offered _any_ position in Twelfth Company. While in the academy, one instructor had said that he thought I would do well in Twelfth Company, and I was eager for an opportunity to test his theory.

"Well, Nishio-kun? What do you think?"

"Honestly...?" He nodded slightly, permiting me to continue. "I think you're crazy. The highest seat I've been given was ninth while I was in Eighth Company, and that was only because Kyoraku-taichou had taken a fancy to me." Urahara chuckled at this statement, but I continued. "I am in no way qualified for a position of this importance. If you sincerely wish for me to be under your command, then why not assign me fifth seat or even fourth?"

The Captain remained silent. I sighed. "I have to admit, though, you have me intrigued. I can't help but wonder if you see something in me that not even I have seen... I will submit to your test, Captain Urahara. Thank you for giving me this chance."

Urahara smiled. "Very good! You have already passed the first, and quite possibly the hardest, part of the test simply by having the courage to accept! I shall inform you of the details for the next part soon. You may go now."

I bowed and left him to his work.

* * *

_"Ah, Ukitake-san! Good afternoon. How are you feeling today?"_

_"Better, thank you for asking, Kisuke-san."_

_"I have a small favor to ask of you...Would you mind letting me borrow Shiba-kun for a while?"_

* * *

I decided to add a little extra bit at the end of each chapter like Kubo-san does in the manga. I like it.

I have quite a few original characters in this story, so rather than describe each one when they appear within the chapter, I am going to add a small bio for them down here. Just for fun, I broke down their names into the individual syllables and used an online Japanese/English dictionary to see what they meant. The results were interesting...

Kazuki

Hair: brown, shaggy, parted on the right (length is longer than Ichigo's, shorter than Chad's)

Eyes: jade-green

Height: 176 cm (that's approximately 5' 9" for the metrically challenged)

D.O.B. May 13th

Name: None of the results for his first name fit well, but for his last I got this: _Ni_ -- two; _Shio_ -- opportunity.

-wears two earrings in each ear: small gold hoops in the left and strings of large, colored beads in the right. The beaded ones have short, red tassles on the end and almost touch his shoulder.

-spent a minimum of one year in each Company before switching. spent five years in Eighth Company the first time he was a member. transferred back into Eighth twice. total time spent in Eighth Company: approximately nine years and four months

One last thing before I go -- Due to increases in the cast, I find myself needing some new zanpaku-tou. I have been able to create all but one, so if you should have an idea that you would be willing to share with me I would greatly appreciate your assistance. I ask that you please pm me with your suggestions.

As always, your thoughts and comments are appreciated!


End file.
